story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Events (SoW game)
Friendship Events (友情イヴェント Yūjō Ivu~ento) is a gameplay mechanic in Story of World (video game). As the player improves his/her relationship with the townspeople, they can see various events that give them a little more detail about their lives. These cut-scenes can be triggered once and do not require the player to answer correctly or incorrectly. Since there is no easy way to see how much relationship you have with a particular citizen (other than noticing the color of name tag above their dialogue box), triggering these events may seem to be difficult but it's really not. However, Relationships somehow easily develop in this version of SoW, so you could potentially see some of more simple events by the end of the first year. There are a total of 13 Friendship Events. Germanic Events Latest Trends *Walk from Farm Area to Funville Town Plaza *17:00 to 19:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Verena and Reni has 15,000 XP (halfway through Blue friendship level) *Both girls must be single Verena compliments Reni's sudden change in nature but suggests she work on getting a new wardrobe, unimpressed with her style of clothing. Reni tries to explain that she has little opinion on her clothing and isn't trying to show off to others, but Verena remains stubborn and recommends she head her advice. Reni refuses, deciding she likes herself as she is and does not believe change is necessary, leaving Verena to concede with her decision; then point out that other villagers would gladly pay to hear what she has to say. Rain to Storm *Walk into The Kirsch Residence *Any time *It can't be on Monday *Rainy weather (not on Winter) *Both Marcel and Reni at a Yellow friendship level (40,000 XP) or further *Konrad and Reni are dating Marcel is teasing her sister about a crush that she has, and that Reni should tell him who it is. Reni comments that Marcel is still a child, which makes him mad. Just then, thunder strikes, and it startles Reni. Marcel teases her about it, but she denies it and says that it only temporarily startled her! Marcel goes to leave, and Reni says that she'll come with him. After all, Marcel must be afraid of thunder and his big sister should be there to protect him, right? Latin Events Girl Chat *Walk from Farm Area to Funville Town Plaza *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Francine and Gianna at a Purple friendship level (20,000 XP) or further The player stumbles upon Gianna and Francine as they begin conversation, suggesting they have a "girl chat" together. Francine thinks it would be fun, but she expresses confusion, unsure of what girls chat actually entails until Gianna describes things like clothing, boys, and make-up. Francine admits that she doesn't know very much about those things though, and impatiently... Gianna asks if there is anything she knows a lot about that they could discuss, and Francine brings up a book she recently read about "Wooden Dolls". Although Gianna is familiar with the topic and mentions that they like to dance because they have the same song stuck in their heads, she loses her patience when Francine starts to wonder if what this song is and decides talking to her isn't the most wise of options. Teammates in Fight (Part 1) *Colorful Bar - Isabella's bedroom *10:00 to 13:00 *Monday *Sunny weather *Isabella at halfway through Black friendship level (5000 XP) or further As the player goes to Colorful Bar, they find Isabella angry inside her room. When the player asks what's wrong, Isabella will explain that she got into an argument with Calista. Guillermo will tell his sister that arguing is never a good idea, so the two girls need to make up. Teammates in Fight (Part 2) *Colorful Bar - Isabella's bedroom *10:00 to 13:00 *Monday *Sunny weather *Isabella at Purple friendship level (20,000 XP) or further *You have seen the first part of this event This one is the end to the first part of "Teammates in Fight". The player will go to Isabella's bedroom at her house to find Calista in front of bedroom door, wanting to make up with Isabella. Isabella will then ask Calista if they want to hang out. Calista agrees, and the two wave their hands to each other. Nordic Events Devoted to Martial Arts *Walk from Town Plaza to Mountain Area *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jasper, Zita, and Simon are at a Purple friendship level (30,000 XP) or further *The player is a male *Simon is not dating or married Down by the mountaintop, Jasper asks the martial artist why Simon acts the way he does. Simon explains that cyclist act in this manner. It's quite fabulous! Unfortunately, Zita feels that Simon looks weak and isn't afraid to tell him how she thinks. Maybe Simon's acting just isn't her tastes, and asks Jasper to back him up. Jasper doesn't think the way Simon acts himself looks cool at all! Simon looks around for another opinion and comes across the player. Simon asks if the male player appreciate how he trains, but the male player doesn't really give him a reply right away. Eventually the male player shakes his head to indicate "no", but Simon gets the impression that the player means that he isn't a bad dresser. Simon gloats back at the children and tells them they will appreciate sport more when they grow up. Jasper's Playtime *Niklas' Workshop *10:00 to 15:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Frederik at a Black friendship level (10,000 XP) or further *Jasper at halfway through Black friendship level (5000 XP) or further *Frederik is not dating or married Inside you'll find Jasper is very rambunctious and wants someone to play with. Frederik was just about to design a blueprint when you walk in. Jasper asks if you would play with him, but Frederik doesn't want him to be a bother to you. The player will automatically agree. Slavic Events Asian Events Ambiguous Events Cake Temptation *Inside the small diner at Delight Apartment *13:30 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Alena and Zita at a Yellow friendship level (40,000 XP) or further *Stefanie and Charlene at Orange friendship level (50,000 XP) or further *Stefanie and Charlene are not dating or married Charlene has come to visit Stefanie for snacks and some chit-chat. After the girls have finished their treats, Charlene is surprised that she ate the whole thing. Stefanie is concerned because she's gained a little bit of weight recently. Charlene has as well! The girls figure they probably shouldn't be eating so much cake and candy, but it tastes so good! Alena and Zita come into cafe for a visit and notice two girls at the table. Stefanie invites the two people to join them at their table for some cake. The girls start to talk so Alena explains to them why it is important to watch what they eat. They all had so much fun that Alena didn't realise how late in the day it was getting. Alena and ita leave the cafe, but not before Zita comments on how delicious the chocolate cake was. After they leave, Stefanie and Charlene are now in the mood for more cake! They convince each other to resist the cake temptation, though. Hide-and-Seek with Austin *Walk from Funville Town Plaza to Mountain Area *13:00 to 16:00 *Monday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Austin at halfway through Black friendship level (5000 XP) or further *Marcel, Jasper, and Zita are at a Blue friendship level (20,000 XP) or further *Austin must be dating Claire Austin is taking a break from exercise to play hide-and-seek with the little children. The player agrees to join in, but get selected as the seeker. The others take off to hide while you count to 30. Austin is the first one you find. Ta-da! The player then head out and find Marcel, Jasper, and then Zita. Back at the bridge, since Austin was the first one found he's now the seeker. Jasper laughs that Simon is often the one found first. Austin threatens to tickle everyone for laughing at him, so we all run off to hide. Once everyone has been found again, Austin tells the kids that he's done playing for now. The children smiles at you and then leave. Austin also feels happy and admits that most of the time he lets them find him on purpose. He plays with the children a lot, but it can get boring when you lose all the time. They're just kids, but when things get real Austin doesn't like to show any mercy! Simon invites the player to play with them again someday. Multiracial Events Elijah's Manly Attitude *Walk into the mansion *16:00 to 18:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Both Elijah and Reinhard at a Teal friendship level (60,000 XP) or further *Elijah is dating Beata Elijah is begging Reinhard to know how to become more manly because Zita always making fun of him. Reinhard is a little annoyed that Elijah has come to him for help, and tells that young apprentice that manliness is something he has to work out for himself. Elijah tries to persuade Reinhard with a little guilt trip, but responds by telling Elijah to stop sniveling. Elijah's sniveling is why he such a wimp! Elijah explains that manliness comes from inside, and he must be confident in himself. Elijah realises how correct Reinhard is and thanks him (Reinhard) for his (Elijah) advice. Elijah came to the shop as a child, but he's leaving as man! After Elijah leaves, Reinhard wonders if he should told Elijah that his confidence also comes from doing 50 push-ups a day. Greasy Food *Walk from Farm Area to Funville Town Plaza *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Maria and Stefanie at a Purple friendship level (20,000 XP) or further. *Both girls must be single The player is approached by a curious Stefanie, who asks what type of greasy foods he/she likes. But in the process she incidentally upsets Maria, who is in a poor mood over the store being sold out of her favourite snack. Stefanie recommends that she listens to the conversation because it could help get her mind off of it, and she mentions that as of late she really enjoys potato chips and french fries. By now, Maria is reduced to tears and she chastises her for only rubbing it in, then she begins to panic at the idea that they might never get the snack back in again. Stefanie panics realising Maria is crying and she gets distressed and turns to the player to ask them for help. Maria scolds her for getting upset since it was her fault to begin with, then she blames her if her eyes should get puffy from crying. Miscellaneous Advice from Jason Once Mr. Jason reaches 20,000 XP (Purple friendship level) or more, he will ask the player if they like anybody. When the player answers that they do, he will ask one who he/she likes and give them a list of some bachelors/bachelorettes. Any bachelor/bachelorette the player selected will have his or her affection towards them increased by 1000 XP. New Year Dream After the New Year Eve (31 December) is over you will go to bed and have a dream. The dream is random and you will not know what is it. 1. Auguste vs Tomoko Out at the pond, Prince Auguste is waiting for Tomoko to show up. When Tomoko finally does she refers to the prince as her brother, and reminds her that today is the prince' birthday! Tomoko gives the prince a teddy bear as a gift and then drags him off to go eat some birthday cake she made. 2. Fake Wedding At the town plaza you will have a wedding with Principal Jason and Kanimals. It can be any resident (minus the principal, Kanimals, and your spouse the player is married), but the opposite of main character's gender. The player will shake their head "no" when Jason asked half of the ceremony; but since it's just a dream your objections are useless. 3. Powers Combined! You'll be dreaming of the Sweet Fairies, who suddenly form together into a circle and start shouting. The 6 Fairies then start to merge into each other to combine Gourmet, who shoults "combination completed!" right before you wake up. Someone's been watching too much Mechabot Ultor... Category:Game Guide Category:Events